Benutzer Diskussion:JP-Bossk
Hallo Bossk! [[Bild:Sw6-cast.jpg|thumb|'Möge die Macht mit Dir sein, Bossk!']] Willkommen im Team der Jedipedia-Autoren! Bild:Wink.gif Auf der Willkommensseite kannst Du Dir einen gewissen Überblick verschaffen und nach den Ersten Schritten wirst Du auch schon genug wissen, um Deine ersten Artikel zu verfassen oder andere zu ergänzen! Bei der Gestaltung Deiner Artikel stehen Dir einige besondere Werkzeuge zur Verfügung. Da wären zum Beispiel Vorlagen, Bilder oder auch Tabellen. Aber das wichtigste und mächtigste Werkzeug hast Du unter Deinen Fingern: Bild:---.gif die Tastatur! Schreibe und sei kreativ, verwende bei Bedarf die Hilfe oder frag einen erfahreneren Benutzer um Rat. Belege Deine Artikel immer mit offiziellen Quellen und ordne sie in eine entsprechende Kategorie ein. Deine eigene Benutzerseite darfst Du nach Deinen eigenen Vorstellungen gestalten - mache davon Gebrauch und gib anderen Benutzern die Möglichkeit, Dein Fachgebiet oder Deine Vorlieben zu erkennen! Jetzt noch ein kurzer Hinweis zu den Diskussionen: Es ist in den MediaWikis so üblich, dass Diskussionsbeiträge immer signiert bzw. unterschrieben werden. Dies kannst Du ganz einfach tun, indem Du "~~~~" (4 Tilden) unter Deinen Kommentar setzt, woraus dann automatisch Dein Benutzername mit einem Zeitstempel gezaubert wird. Alternativ kannst Du dazu auch die Schaltfläche "Ihre Signatur mit Zeitstempel" über dem Bearbeitungsfeld nutzen. Nun aber erstmal genug - hau rein! Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit! Bild:--).gif Viele Grüße, Anakin Skywalker Admin 17:16, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) ---- Freut mich dich als erster User willkommen heißen zu können. Wenn du Hilfe benötigst, kannst du mich auch jederzeit auf meiner Diskussionsseite kontaktieren.Bild:;-).gif E.B 17:22, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Willkommen.mfg--Yoda41 17:23, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) Hallo Bossk auch Herzlich Wilkommen von mir. Möge der Heilige Klingone dich beschützen! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 18:23, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) Bilder He Bossk, die Bilder auf deiner HP schocken, besonders das von Shaak Ti und Aayla Secura! ;-) Gruß--Opi-Wann Knobi 13:52, 12. Jun 2007 (CEST) Danke, hab mir ja auch viel Mühe gegeben ;-) Bossk 11:49, 24.Jun 2007 Bitefight Was macht man da und ist das kostenlos? E.B 13:46, 11. Jul 2007 (CEST) Das is so ein "Vampre gegen Werwölfe" Online-Game (kostenlos!). Ich bin dort auch als Chewbacca angemeldet. Wenn ihr auf den "Beisslink" klick, bitte auch gleich registrieren und bei der Anmeldung mich (Chewbacca) als Erschaffer angeben , da bekomm ich nämlich gleich ein paar Goldstücke (die Währung dort)... Ihr könnt mir ja dann gleich eine Nachricht schreiben, vielleicht kann ich euch helfen =) Hier noch mal der Link: Lass dich von Chewbacca beissen! Ach so verstehe, sozusagen eine Anwerbungsprämie oder so, richtig? :) Ok, ich hoffe, dass ich da wirklich nichts bezahlen muss. E.B 19:19, 11. Jul 2007 (CEST) Solange du keine Teufelssteine kaufst und keinen Premiumaccaunt bestellst, ja... =) Ich bin jetzt "Albinowookiee". Warum muss man bei Teufelssteinen denn auch was bezahlen? E.B 22:02, 11. Jul 2007 (CEST) Ich weiß es nicht, finds auch voll scheiße... Das doofe is nur, dass ich dein Profil nicht Finden kann, das passiert mir bei einer Freundin auch ständig... geh du mal auf "Suche". Findest mich? Nein, hab ich schon versucht, versuch ich gleich nochmal. Wieso finde ich dich denn nicht? E.B 19:00, 12. Jul 2007 (CEST) Beiss Angebot Hey Bossk. Ich habe einen roten Beisslink ganz oben auf meiner Benutzerseite. Wie wärs, wenn wir uns immer gegenseitig jeden Tag einmal beissen? Lass mal machen ja? ;-) E.B 17:32, 12. Jul 2007 (CEST) Joa, das mach ich mit Freunden auch, geht klar... =) Bossk Du hast mich schon gebissen. Jetzt muss ich dich noch beissen. Boba F und ich machen übrigens einen Werwolfclan auf. hä hä E.B 17:44, 12. Jul 2007 (CEST) Ist Boba F hier oder bei Bitefight, weil dort konnte ich ihn nicht finden... Bossk Er ist noch ein Vampir und wollte sich erstmal andersrum anmelden. Keine Ahnung, wo er steckt. Ich wurde vorhin überfallen und meine Energie ist auf 7 gesunken. Ich arbeite jetzt 3 Stunden auf dem Friedhof und gehe dann wieder auf die Jagd. E.B 18:51, 12. Jul 2007 (CEST) Kam gerade vom Arbeiten (bin jetzt schon Level3= 80 Stundenlohn) zurück und hatte dann 900 Gold. Danach gab ich aber alles aus, um meine Kraft und Verteidigung auf 13 zu bringen... Bossk Wie lange bist du denn schon da angemeldet? Ich bin ja bald schon so stark wie du. E.B 19:00, 12. Jul 2007 (CEST) Bin seit 2 oder 3 Tagen dort, du? Bossk Dürfte ich dann bei den Clan beitreten? Wie heißt er denn- Intergalaktischer Banken-Clan?^^ Bossk Ich bin seit gestern dort. Keine Ahnung wie wir den Clan nennen. Was bringt ein Clan denn für Vorteile? Vielleicht "Wookieeclan" oder so. E.B 19:11, 12. Jul 2007 (CEST) Obwohl, nein... Ich bleib würs erste mal (Han) Solo =) Ich glaub, man kann in den Clan Geld reingeben oder so, aber bin mir nicht sicher... Bossk Aber das wenn man Teufelssteine kauft man auch in echt was bezahlen muss, das stimmt doch gar nicht. Man muss nur was bezahlen, wenn man einen Premiumacount bestellt. Das habe ich nicht vor. Aber wenn die eigene Energie am Ende ist, dann kriegt man immer den Tipp, sich nen Teufelsstein zu kaufen. Das kostet doch kein echtes Geld. E.B 17:05, 13. Jul 2007 (CEST) Na dann geh doch mal auf VooDoo shop, dann auf Teufelsteine und dann auf kaufen... Ich wette, du gibst mir danach Recht! Bossk Du meinst, wenn ich dann auf kaufen gehe, steht da in echt, wie viel ich da an Euro bezahlen muss? E.B 18:12, 13. Jul 2007 (CEST) Ja, da steht dann sowas wie: 80 Stück: 3€ oder so... Bossk Was kann man denn tun, um seine Energie wieder aufzuladen, ohne einen Trank zu kaufen oder einfach nur stumpf zu warten? Wollen wir einen Clan bilden? E.B 18:40, 13. Jul 2007 (CEST) Das sind die einzigen zwei Möglichkeiten... Im moment will ich noch Solo arbeiten (werte noch etwas aufmotzen)... aber ich meld mich, sobald ich bereit bin ;-) Bossk Noch was: kannst du hier vielleicht mal deine Charakterwerte reinstellen? Danke! Bossk kapirt ir es nich bossk ist auf server 10 und E.B auf server 9 und dann könnt ihr euch auch nicht finden lon 09:10, 14. Jul 2007 (CEST) Sind wohl zu unintelligent, um das zu verstehen, aber danke Bossk Also damit das mal klar ist: Wir sind nicht zu unintelligent!!! ;-( . Aber verstanden, wie der Ton in der Jedipedia untereinander ist, hast du ja wohl nicht. E.B 17:09, 16. Jul 2007 (CEST) Hey, E.B! klick mal auf Lons Benutzerseite... Ist das nicht spamming, seinen Beisslink vier mal auf seine eigene Benutzerseite zu stellen?! >:-( Bossk Ja ist es, ich sags im im Bitefight, darum kümmere ich mich schon... E.B 18:30, 16. Jul 2007 (CEST) Danke, Bruder! Bossk Um das auch klarzustellen: Er ist kein Feigling. Ich als sein Clanchef habe ihm gesagt, dass er dies zu machen hat. Ich erlaube in der Jedipedia als Clanchef von meinen Wölfen nur höchstens 2 Links pro Benutzerseite, damit wir keinen Ärger wegen Spamming bekommen. Dies betrifft sowohl die Jedipedia, als auch Bitefight. Du weißt ja: Die Betreiber des Bitefights drohen mit unvorgewarnter Accountlöschung, sollte sich herausstellen, das jemand spammt. Und da ich Jango, Boba F, Lon und Diablo2 dort im Rang eines "Meisters" leite, trage ich dafür mit die Verantwortung. Bitte pass deinen Ton der Jedipedia an Bossk. Du darfsr Jedipedianer nicht als "zu unintelligent" oder "Feigling" bezeichnen, lies mal die Regeln oder frag die Admins. E.B 00:27, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) Moment, warum bin jetzt ich der böse...? Na, egal, ich hab den "bösen" Beitrag gelöscht, will ja kein Streit ;-) Bossk Zitat von E.B: "Aber verstanden, wie der Ton in der Jedipedia untereinander ist, hast du ja wohl nicht." Frage: meintest du da mich oder Lon? Bossk Dich. E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 20:18, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) Oh, ich glaube, da wurde was falsch verstanden... Ähh, eigentlich hab ich mich selber damit gemeint- wie auch immer... RPG Ich hab mir jetzt ein eigenes RPG zum Order 66 erstellt. Wens interessiert, der kann ja mal reinschaun ;-) (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Bossk (Diskussion • Beiträge) 10. Dez. 2007, 18:10:57) : ich habe es gesehen.... Ich selbst bin auch stolzer betreiber eines rollenspiels und wllte fragen wie aktv diens den :ist??? Johannes 17:44, 26. Jun. 2009 (CEST)